


Exactly where I’m supposed to be

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Hyunsung is soft, M/M, Mostly fluffy wow who would’ve thought, Sad? But just a little?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Jisung is the happiest person he knows, why would he ever need him?





	Exactly where I’m supposed to be

Hyunjin loved Jisung. Everything about the other made him feel so amazing. He could stare at Jisung’s smile and listen to his laugh forever and he wouldn’t even think of getting bored. The thing was, he was pretty sure that Jisung did not love him back. 

The pair and their relationship was considered as somewhat of a joke in their friend group. Their friends would always ask them about how their last date went, or if they needed to get the two a room for their own. They were close, really close. Personal space wasn’t something they thought about and they hung out a lot alone, without their other friends. 

But they weren’t dating. Even though Hyunjin wishes they were. Whenever anybody asked them about their dating lives they always gave the same answers; Jisung didn’t need a partner to survive and Hyunjin had to focus on school and dance.

So Hyunjin was fucked. Jisung was the happiest person he knew, of course the other didn’t need him, or anybody else as a significant other for that matter. 

-

Hyunjin and his friends were sitting in Seungmin’s basement tv room, their usual hangout place. Felix, Chan and Woojin were on the big three seater couch, Jeongin and Seungmin were on the soft carpet floor and Minho and Changbin were on the armchairs. Hyunjin took his usual place on the comfortable loveseat and Jisung was, well, his seat was Hyunjin. 

Somehow it always ended up like this. Jisung started out next to Hyunjin and in a few minutes any distance was gone and he was draped over the other. 

God, how he just wanted to lean down and kiss him and wow, did Jisung’s eyes always sparkle like that and- 

“Hyunjin?” He was ripped out of his thoughts when Jisung called his name. “Huh?” Jisung let out a giggle. Wow that was adorable. “You were stearing at me. Do I have something on my face?” “Uh no I just, I just spaced out. Sorry.” Hyunjin turned his gaze away from Jisung and tried to listen to one of Changbin’s many exaggerated stories. 

“Can you play with my hair?” A soft whisper from Jisung made Hyunjin’s heartbeat speed up. “Of course.”  
So Hyunjin started running his fingers through the others dark locks. He was surprised Jisung didn’t start purring from how absolutely relaxed he looked. 

“Hey lovebirds! Do you know there’s children here?” Seungmin called out, bringing them back to reality. Jeongin glared at Seungmin. “I swear to god, if you mean me with that-“ “No I meant Changbin. He’s as small as a four year old.” As soon as he said that, Seungmin was out of his seat, running for his life.

-

Hyunjin was woken up by his phone. Who would be calling him in the dead of the night? His eyes were too blurry with sleep to read the caller ID so he picked up with a confused “Who is this?” There was a sniffle from the other end. Was this person crying? Hyunjin thought about hanging up when a whispered “Hyunjin” alarmed him. 

Jisung

It took Hyunjin exactly two minutes to throw on some hoodie and run to Jisungs house. He knew the other’s parents weren’t home, so he opened the door without hesitation and ran up to Jisungs room. He didn’t even bother knocking, just opened the door and as soon as he saw Jisung’s small frame hugging his knees on the bed he engulfed the other in a hug. 

Jisung cried, and Hyunjin let him. He didn’t care about his shirt getting wet, Jisung needed this. If Hyunjin thinks hard, he might remember the last time Jisung cried and that was years ago. Something had to be really wrong. 

After about 10 minutes, Jisung had calmed down a little, but he was still burying his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Jisung, do you want to talk about it?” Hyunjin tried to talk with the softest voice possible, not wanting to startle Jisung. The other looked up at him, eyes red and face swollen. But somehow, Hyunjin’s heart still sped up a little at the beautiful sight. 

“I- I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Jisung got out between hiccups. “I’m supposed to be happy.” Hyunjin’s heart ached. Was Jisung’s happy act just an act to hide his pain? “Hyunjin, why can’t I just be happy?”  
Jisung started sobbing again and Hyunjin hugged him harder, as if his life depended on it.

-

An hour passed like that, barely any talking and the two boys holding onto each other. Finally, Jisung had no tears left to cry and his body was starting to ache from being curled up on his bed. “Let’s go outside.” Hyunjin stood up and took Jisung’s hand.

They walked into Jisung’s backyard, no words spoken and soon they were laying in the soft grass, hands intertwined.

“I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what came over me and-“ “Stop. Don’t apologize for having emotions. Especially not to me.” Hyunjin turned so he was looking at Jisung next to him. “I’m glad you called me. I feel so bad that I didn’t notice anything sooner and from now on please promise me you’ll always tell me when something is bothering you.” Jisung looked like he was about to cry again, but out of thankfulness this time. 

The two boys stared at each other and Hyunjin felt like there were sparks around them. This moment was so personal, nobody else except for them and the stars. 

Jisung slowly leaned forward, slowly, until their lips were almost touching and Hyunjin didn’t need more confirmation, so he closed the distance and their lips finally connected. There were no fireworks, no butterflies. Just them, and the warmth spreading through their bodies that felt like home. They were exactly where they were supposed to be.

As they seperated, Hyunjin let out a giggle “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

-

And so they layied there, gazing up at stars. “That’s your star.” Jisung pointed to one of them. “Why?” “Because it shines the brightest.” Hyunjin was glad the dark hid his red cheeks. He pressed a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips. “And that one is Changbin’s.” That was random. “Why?” “Because it’s small.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Hi I’m back with some fluff. I’m sorry for making Jisung cry I promise you I almost cried myself. Now you know the reason I’ll probably never write real angst. 
> 
> Also wow don’t we love the fact that I’m making jokes about Changbin being small while I’m smaller than him?
> 
> My twitter is @drgnthree so tweet your ideas @ me and I’ll write them when I’m procrastinating


End file.
